


Not The Ordinary Type

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Bat transformation, Blood Drinking, Hypnotism, I don't know how else to tag this s, Kidnapping, M/M, Pete/Mikey mostly past but theres a bit of present too, Ryan likes vampires, Vampire characters, Vampires, Vampirey powers, consensual vampire biting, some kind of vampire/human soul mate stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he could see something move, but maybe it was just the shadows or his eyes playing tricks on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around for ages and I began to write this story months ago, but I never got the chance to post it before now.
> 
> So, at long last, here it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :D

Ryan Ross walked down the road on a dark, windy October evening. He could see his breath steaming in the cold air.

He was making his weekly visit to the local open mic night to perform a few of his songs.

His was guitar strapped to back, and the heels of his boots clicked against the cobblestones as he walked.

The dim street lights seemed to buzz and flicker a few times as he passed under them.

He had the unnerving feeling that he was being followed, but every time he turned around to look, there was only darkness.

But, he looked again when he heard a strange rustling noise which seemed to come from a stand of trees. He thought he could see something move, but maybe it was just the shadows or his eyes playing tricks on him. He took a sharp intake of breath and looked harder at the trees, but nothing else moved. He told himself he was just imagining things

Ryan walked on, thinking about the song he would be performing in a few minutes at open mic night. He reached the venue and put his hand out to open the door, but suddenly, he felt a strange unease that made him stop in his tracks.

He shook his head and pulled hard on the door handle, letting himself into the venue, where his two friends were waiting for him in the doorway.

“Oh... hey Patrick, hey Frank,” he greeted quietly.

“Ryan, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” said Patrick.

“Yeah, I thought I saw something and I was a bit freaked out but it was only branches moving.”

“It’s really windy tonight, kinda spooky,” Frank laughed nervously. “Patrick had to hold onto his hat the whole way here.”

Ryan laughed slightly while Patrick sighed and shook his head at Frank.

“We should go in now,” he said. “It’s starting soon and you’re up first, Ryan.”

The three of them went through to the backstage area to wait their turn to go on stage.

Ryan was just about to go and play his first song while Patrick and Frank were watched from the side.

Suddenly, Patrick felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned sharply to see who it was.

A figure shrouded in shadow stood in a doorway a few metres away.

Patrick couldn’t clearly make out his face but he was dressed all in black and seemed to be beckoning him over.

He felt compelled to approach the stranger, but just as he reached him, he slipped out into the corridor.

Patrick followed, slightly timidly.

There were shadows along the wall, that seemed to be bouncing with every step he took. 

It was kind of unnerving; because Patrick could not work out what exactly was causing them.

He crept down the hallway, nervous of what awaited him at the end.

He reached the door at the end of the corridor and noticed that it was slightly ajar. 

Patrick took a deep breath and pushed it open. It creaked loudly, causing him to jump slightly.

He composed himself, but he wasn’t entirely sure why he was following the mysterious man in the first place. It was probably because he was curious; Patrick had to know why the man had grabbed his attention and then fled. Or maybe he hadn’t even fled.  Maybe it was more like he’d wanted Patrick to follow him.

He stepped into the darkened room, the only light inside was that of a streetlight outside, that cast an orangey glow across the place.

Patrick could hear Ryan’s set starting from a few rooms over, but it was muffled and he couldn’t quite make out what song he had started playing.

The door suddenly slammed behind him. Patrick jumped again, but this time much further than before. 

The man stood in front of him, but he still couldn’t make out many of his features; he had a hood covering his head and and his dark hair fell over his face.

“Who are you?” Patrick asked shakily. 

The man didn’t respond, though he seemed to be looking at Patrick very intently; taking in every inch of his features.

He wasn’t quite sure how he could see him, because Patrick could seldom see anything of him.

Or maybe he just had really bad night vision.

The man continued to stare at him, not taking his eyes off for one second. 

Well, he guessed he wasn’t. He couldn’t see his eyes in the slightest. 

Maybe he didn’t even have eyes. Maybe he just had empty, black holes instead...

Patrick dismissed that thought. The man could definitely see him. In fact, he could feel his eyes practically boring into his soul.

There was a clatter behind him, and he spun around instantly, but there was nothing.

Patrick was confused, but he turned around to face the stranger again, only to see he had disappeared completely.

How the hell did that happen?

The door hadn’t opened and the window definitely hadn’t. How had he got out? Patrick’s eyes scanned the room, but it was completely empty apart from a few stacked up chairs in the corner.

He stood there for a good ten minutes, just completely bewildered and contemplating the man’s exit before he heard someone come in. He turned around to see if it was the man from before, but it was only Frank.

“Patrick! There you are! I was looking for you since Ryan’s set started. You’ve been missing for more than 15 minutes. I was starting to worry. Ryan’s finished in like two minutes, and you’re on next!  You better hurry or you’ll miss your slot! Why were you in here anyway?” he gushed.

Patrick thought of something to say.

“I... I don’t know. I thought I heard something and went to have a look,” he lied.

“Oh, okay...” Frank said unsurely. Did he believe him? “Come on, we need to go.”   
Patrick nodded and followed his friend out of the room, his mind still on the strange disappearing man. 

They got to the backstage area, where Ryan was waiting impatiently. 

“Where were you two?” he asked.

“Oh, we were just in the bathroom,” Patrick said before Frank could open his mouth. 

“Oh, well, uh, Patrick, you’re up now,” Ryan said, giving Patrick his guitar.

Patrick nodded. “Oh, uh, yeah thanks,” he said hastily, taking the guitar out its case and making his way onstage. 

His mind never strayed from the man as he played each song. The audience probably couldn’t tell that his head wasn’t in the game, but still, he tried to act as normal as possible. 

After a slightly painful six songs, Patrick exited the stage and was greeted by Frank and Ryan.

He wondered if they could tell he was lying. Frank probably could, as he’d sounded so dubious of his words before. He had no idea why he had done it in the first place. It wasn’t even that much of a big deal. 

Patrick decided he should tell his friends, maybe he could get answers. 

After Frank’s set, he thought. That was a good idea.

“Are you okay, Patrick?” Frank asked.

“Yeah, why?” he said quickly.

“You seemed vacant on stage. Not your usual self.”

Damn. They noticed. “Oh, well, uh, I’m... I’m fine,” Patrick stuttered.

“Okay then, if you say so,” Frank shrugged as he made his way onto the stage. He still sounded unsure.

 

-

 

Frank could tell something was up with Patrick. Why was he just standing in that room looking like he’d seen a ghost? And why had he lied to Ryan about them being in the bathroom? 

Ryan had been acting strangely when he’d first arrived as well. He’d had that same look as Patrick had.

He’d said he’d seen branches moving, but Frank wasn’t sure what that could’ve meant. Had he seen someone?

Frank played a few chords and scanned the audience. He recognised a few of the people, regulars to his shows. Nobody else seemed out of the ordinary...

Except, he noticed a mysterious looking man standing in the shadows at the back of the room. Frank couldn’t make out his face, but he seemed to be staring at him very intensely.

A strange, unexplainable feeling washed over him as the stranger’s eyes studied him.

Frank looked away quickly, but a few seconds after, felt his eyes being drawn back to the man.

But, as Frank’s gaze returned, he was completely gone.

Frank almost lost the beat for a second. How was he just gone? The door definitely hadn’t opened, and he hadn’t seemed to have moved elsewhere in the room. 

How can someone just vanish into thin air?

 

-

 

Once Frank’s set was finished, he left the stage and was greeted by Ryan and Patrick.

“That was a really good set,” Patrick smiled to him.

“Thanks, Patrick,” Frank said, returning his smile.

“Spencer and Jon are waiting,” Ryan said. “We should probably go speak to them.”   
“Oh, yeah,” Frank said, putting his guitar in it’s case.

After they’d sorted out their instruments, they headed to the main area of the venue, and were greeted by their friends.

“You guys were awesome!” Spencer smiled.

“Thanks, Spence,” Ryan said. 

Frank nodded and smiled at them, but he was still thinking of the vanishing man...

The five of them talked for a good hour, laughing at jokes and exchanging stories.

“It’s getting late,” Patrick said. “I should be getting home.” He needed to tell Frank and Ryan, when Spencer and Jon were not present.

“Yeah, uh, me too,” Frank said.

“Yeah, I guess I should as well,” Ryan said.

“Bye guys,” Patrick said.

“It was great seeing you!” Frank smiled.

“Yeah, you too,” Jon said.

Patrick, Ryan and Frank left the venue promptly and began to walk home together, since they all lived very close to each other.

The wind had died down quite a lot, so it was quiet. Nobody was out, and there weren't any cars about, except for the ones that were parked.

“Guys,” Patrick broke the silence. “I’ve got something to tell you.”

“What do you mean?” Frank asked.

“Well, uh,” he started. “I lied to you...” Patrick then continued to explain about what had really happened earlier that night.

“Wait... I thought you two went to the bathroom...” Ryan interjected.

“No... Frank came looking for me and he found me in there. I lied about that too... I don’t know why... It was just easier. I thought you two would think I was crazy or something,” Patrick laughed nervously.

“No,” Frank said. “I don’t think you’re crazy... I saw a strange man too, he was watching my set,” he continued to explain what had happened to his friends.   
Patrick looked at Frank. “Do you think it was the same person then?”

“I don’t know. It could be. But maybe there’s two.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how they just disappeared...” Patrick said. 

“I thought I saw somebody earlier,” Ryan said, which caught Frank and Patrick’s attention. “When I was walking here, I heard a rustling noise coming from the trees and I could swear I felt someone watching me. It looked like there was a figure behind the branches. But then it was gone.”

“I thought you said that it was just the wind?” Patrick asked, remembering Ryan’s words from before.

“I’m not so sure...”

Suddenly, they heard a shuffling noise coming from behind them. They looked over, but there was nothing.

“What was that?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know,” Frank replied, searching for movement in all directions.

There was another shuffling noise,  but this time, from in front of them.

They all turned, but this time, there was someone there. 

“It’s you,” Patrick said. “Who are you?”

He didn’t reply, but took a few steps forward, into the light.

Now Patrick saw his face. He had black hair that fell over his face, and his skin had a sickly greyish pallor.

His mouth was tightly clamped shut in a sort of smirk, and he was looking directly at Patrick. 

It was a cold night, and he could see his and Ryan’s and Frank’s breath clouding in the air, but the man in front of them, no breath seemed to be escaping his lips.

“That’s not the man I saw,” Frank said quietly so the stranger couldn’t hear.

The man opened his mouth and sort of smiled; and his unbearingly white teeth, from what Patrick could see, looked almost like  _ fangs.  _

They all froze. This man was not human. Nobody had  _ fangs  _ and nobody didn’t breathe and nobody living’s skin was that hue. Only the dead. The only things that had all of those qualities were-

“Vampire... Are you a vampire?” Ryan said, the other two still unmoving.

The man just smiled more. It wasn’t one of those genuine, happy smiles either, it was sly and deceitful. Those were definitely fangs. Two sets. They looked sharp and razor-like and could probably kill.

He moved closer to the three. They all stood stalk still. 

Suddenly, two more ‘men’ appeared from the shadows at either side of the first.

They were both taller than him, who looked to be around Frank’s height, and one of the two he recognised as the one who’d watched his set.

They were out of the light, so not many of their features were distinguishable. 

Except their eyes.

Their eyes seemed to glow a yellow-gold colour, and the one in the middle’s eyes began to do the same.

Ryan, Frank and Patrick were all frozen, their vocal chords unable to work.

Those yellow eyes were easy to get lost in. Their eyelids began to feel heavy. The beckoning hand of the centre _vampire_ was the last thing they saw before everything went completely black.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should’ve been scared. He should’ve wanted to run as far as he possibly could away from there, but he just... didn't.

Ryan awoke to complete darkness. What was going on? Where was he? He felt smothered by something on top of his face. He was in bed. When? He couldn’t remember going to sleep, or going home for that matter. 

All he could remember was the open mic night he, Patrick and Frank had performed at and then... 

They had been ambushed in the street... by those things. That was the last thing he could remember. After that, nothing.

There was no way that could have actually happened. Was it all a dream? It definitely must’ve been. Those glowing yellow eyes seemed to be ingrained into his head, though. 

Maybe they’d just walked home together and he’d got to his house and gone to bed. When you wake up, sometimes you can forget about what happened before you went to sleep. 

He was sure it’d come back to him after a few minutes.

Ryan moved the blanket from his face, closed his eyes and breathed in some of the fresh air. It felt so good, having been under the covers god knows how long. 

He sighed; but that was cut short when looked around the room, realising that this was not his bedroom. It was far from it.

He sat up as quickly as he could; his body was still heavy from sleep. The room he was in was pretty dark. There was one window on the opposite wall which was blacked out with what looked like paint and boarded up from the outside. There was fancy patterned wallpaper on the wall, it was different shades of black and grey in a sort of paisley pattern, from what he could make out in the dim light. It was nice wallpaper, well, had been. It was extremely faded and was peeling along the edges. Definitely looked old. There was also an antiqueish mahogany dresser along the wall, that the only source of light in the room was sitting on: a dusty silver candelabra with only half of the candles lit. The rest of the room was sparse, the floor was made of stone tiles and a thick layer of dust over everything which made Ryan badly want to sneeze.

How the hell did he get in here? Where was he? 

“I see you’re awake then,” a voice said.

Ryan almost jumped out of his skin.

There was a man sitting at the end of his bed that he hadn’t seemed to have noticed before, and looked to be one of the things from his dream, or from what he could tell from what he’d seen of them.

Maybe not a dream then. Shit. 

Had he just been abducted by vampires? Patrick and Frank... oh god. Patrick and Frank. Where were they? Were they okay? Were they alive? What if they’d been drained of all of their blood and all that was left was just empty husks... he shuddered at the thought of his friends’ lifeless bodies.   
Ryan suddenly felt very self conscious of his exposed neck. He threw a hand up hastily, checking for the bite that could very possibly be there.

He couldn’t feel anything, just his skin, and his pulse. Phew, he hadn’t been bitten. Yet.

“Patrick and Frank?” Ryan inquired, looking as intimidating as he possibly could. “Are they okay?”

“Yes, they’re fine,” the stranger said, his voice even. It sounded friendly, almost. Not the cold, soulless voice Ryan had been expecting. 

He took in his features. The man looked to be around his age, and was deathly pale, and had a sort of greyish pallor about him. He had dark hair; almost black and brown eyes. His mouth was closed, so Ryan didn’t get a look at his fangs, if he really had them. He wore all black; black jeans, black shoes, a black shirt and a black jacket. Ryan had to admit, he was very attractive. But he was a vampire. Not exactly boyfriend material, really. 

“Where am I?” Ryan asked. “Why am I here?”

“You’re in the castle on the hill just outside of town, and I can’t tell you that. Not yet at least,” he replied.

“A castle?” Ryan inquired, amused. The castle on the hill was this big, old building that was probably dated to the 1700s or the 1800s. It was more a mansion than a castle, but everyone just called it that. He didn’t know much of its backstory, except for the many rumours about it being haunted or something like that. The windows had been boarded up for as long and he could remember and nobody ever dared to go near it. Perfect hiding place for a vampire. Nobody would suspect, or they would, but that was all conspiracy and nobody would come looking. And plus, it was the ultimate cliche. Everyone knew vampires liked castles.

“Yep,” the stranger answered.

Ryan really should’ve been scared. He should’ve wanted to run as far as he possibly could away from here, but he just... didn’t. Instead, he was fascinated. This was something out of his wildest nightmares. Or maybe it was one. 

But still, he wasn’t afraid of the vampire who sat on the bed. He hadn’t caused him any harm, at least so far. Ryan’s neck was still intact, so that had to count for something.

“What’s your name?” he asked, a little too confidently. He wasn’t sure where that came from.

“Brendon,” he replied. 

Ryan got a flash of his teeth as he said that. There were no fangs in sight.

“Where are your fangs?” he asked.

“They’re retractable,” Brendon replied.

“Oh,” Ryan said. “So, you are a vampire?”

“Yes,” Brendon said. “I’m a vampire.”

Ryan nodded slowly.

“Doesn’t that scare you?” Brendon asked, looking Ryan in the eyes.

“No,” he said. 

“Are you scared of me?” 

“No, I’m not. I’m... curious.”

From a young age, Ryan had been obsessed with vampires. He’d known almost everything you could know, and had read all the books. He’d always daydreamed being one of the undead, it always had seemed so much more appealing than real life. 

Nobody had known what to do with him and he’d even been sent to a damn therapist about his ‘problem’. When he was thirteen he told them that he didn’t care for vampires anymore, and that he’d outgrown them, and everyone’d believed him, but the obsession still remained.   
Though, Ryan had almost stopped fully believing in vampires’ existence when he was sixteen, but it never really left. It always lingered in the back of his mind, like an ember in the ashes, waiting to be reignited and burst into flames.

But, he still never did make friends, instead, he resigned himself into books and music, never feeling the need to go out or to socialise, apart from school, because people never seemed to like his company. He hid in his room, mainly to keep hidden from his father, who he certainly did not have a good relationship with.

And then once he’d left school, he managed to get a job in a record store part time, to save up to get himself an apartment of his own.

Patrick and Frank had both worked there at the same time as him, and their shared love for music brought them together and soon enough they were best friends.

They’d all started to pursue music and did open mic nights and small gigs here and there. It was a nice hobby, and Ryan had slowly began to get over his lack of confidence. All thanks to his two friends. They were all he had really.

But he never did tell them about the vampires. 

And now he was right next to a real one, and he could feel the flames returning. Or so Brendon said he was, maybe he actually wasn’t and was playing some kind of trick on him, after all, it was near halloween and you could purchase plastic fangs in most shops. They had looked damn convincing, though.

“Give me proof that you’re a real one,” Ryan said suddenly.

“What?” Brendon asked.

“Show me you’re a real vampire,” he said.

“Alright then,” Brendon said, standing up and stretching his body.

He held his arms out and closed his eyes.

He started to shrink, his body becoming small and rodent-like, and his arms becoming leathery wings. 

A small black bat was flapping around the room where Brendon had been before.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. That was not what he had been expecting. Maybe some fangs, maybe his eyes changing colour. Certainly not this.

“Really, a bat?” he whispered under his breath, amused. 

Brendon returned to his human form, with a smirk on his face.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked. “And I heard that. Bat hearing remember?”

“Are you going to bite me?” Ryan asked, his eyes wide and staring intensely at the vampire.

“No,” Brendon said. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean, can’t?” Ryan asked. “What kind of vampire can’t bite people?”

“I can only bite you if you want me to,” he said.

“So you can only bite people if they let you?” Ryan asked.

“No. I can bite almost anybody I want,” Brendon replied. “Except for you.”

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re different.”

“They can’t bite me if I don’t want it?” Ryan asked.

“No, you can be bitten. Just not by me,” Brendon said.

“Why?” Ryan inquired.

“I really can’t tell you that right now,” Brendon answered.

“Why not?”

“Because... you’re not ready.”

“Oh. Then, how many vampires are here? Just you?” Ryan asked. 

“There’s around 100 of us at the moment,” Brendon answered.

“Will they bite me then?” 

“No, they won’t.”

“Can I see my friends?” 

“You have so many questions, but we don’t have enough time. I have a meeting with our leader very soon.”

“Why am I here?” Ryan asked.

“I can’t tell you that... yet. Do you want to be here?” 

Ryan thought for a second. “Mmmm, yes. I do.” Vampires were definitely real and now he had the chance to find out more about them. There was no way in hell he could pass up this opportunity. 

“I’m surprised,” Brendon said.

Ryan shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the floor.

“You need to get out of bed. I can get you some food.”

“Okay.” Ryan realised how hungry he was. His stomach growled. 

He hastily pushed the covers off of him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His shoes were on the floor beside the bed. He’d slept in his clothes from the night before and his jacket was draped on the chair next to the bed.

He pulled his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and stood up. He stretched the last of the sleep out of him and went over to Brendon.

“What’s the time?” Ryan asked.

“6pm,” Brendon said. “Not many of us will be awake yet.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ryan said quietly. “You’re nocturnal.”

Brendon led him out of the room, and down a narrow spiralling staircase. The vampire didn’t seem to make any noise on the steps; it was almost like he silently floated over them. 

They reached the bottom, and entered a large hallway with similar faded wallpaper as the room they’d been in before, decorated with portraits of various foreign counts and countesses, none of which Ryan could recognise. 

He led him down many more staircases, hallways and passages, Ryan would never remember the way they had come if his life depended on it. 

Eventually they arrived at a small wooden door that he’d have walked straight past if Brendon hadn’t pointed it out to him.

Ryan followed him into a kitchen. It was much colder in there. The walls were a rough stone, the floor worn wooden floorboards. There was a small table in one corner with two mismatched chairs at it, with a oil lantern sitting awfully near the edge. 

There was a big door on the opposite wall, that appeared to be padlocked shut. Ryan wondered what was in there. Probably nothing he was supposed to see.

Brendon opened an extremely out of place mini fridge that sat next to the door and pulled out a limp sandwich on a plate and a bottle of water. 

“Have this,” he said, holding the unappealing food out to Ryan.

“Thanks,” he replied, taking it from Brendon’s deathly cold hands.

“I have an important meeting with our leader now. Stay here and don’t follow. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes at the most,” Brendon said, before speeding off down the hallway.

Oh. Vampires have super speed.

Ryan sighed and sat down at the table and nibbled the sandwich, one thought occupying his mind; where the fuck were Patrick and Frank?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long -- I suck at remembering to post stuff ahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one :D
> 
> thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks etc <33
> 
> Hopefully i'll manage to upload the next chapter sooner than it took me to upload this one.
> 
> I'm forever grateful if you comment or leave kudos - seeing that notification always brightens my day.
> 
> -tradeallmytomorrows  
> Xoxoxoxo


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man lifted his top lip, revealing a set of four, sharp fangs. “Do you believe me now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!! (i really have no excuses other than laziness.)
> 
> Some of this is sort of unedited (aka the first half). I'll come back to it soon, i just really wanted to get this published asap.
> 
> I apologise if theres repeats of stuff that happened in the last chapter, coz i seriously lack imagination.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos etc, I really appreciate it!!!

\--

CHAPTER 3 

\--

Patrick woke up, completely disoriented. He was staring up at the ceiling, which was wooden and extremely old looking, a broken, dusty, glass light shade hung directly in his line of vision, yet not emitting any light. The room was very dimly lit, and he was just able to make out his surroundings, well, everything above him.  
He was lying on his back, on what he’d presumed was a bed, but now it felt more like a box.

It felt quite comfortable, like he was in a bed, but he could feel hard wooden sides that pressed against his arms and his toes.

Maybe a topless box, with a mattress? Patrick couldn’t think of anything of that description.

He sat up slowly and started to have a look at his surroundings, before being met with two golden-brown eyes staring straight at him.

He jumped back hastily, shouting in fright.

Everything from the night before came back to him; from following the mysterious individual, to the ambush in the street.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. The very same man was the one right next to him. “It’s you again.”

What had happened? How did he get here? Did he fall asleep or pass out in shock? Because.... He remembered the fangs... the glowing eyes. What the hell was that?

“What are you?” he asked the stranger.

He moved back in the chair he appeared to be sitting on next to Patrick’s box, folded his arms and rested his feet on the box.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said, his gaze never straying away from Patrick.

“Try me,” Patrick said determinedly. What could he possibly say? 

“Okay then,” he said, leaning forward once more. “I’m a vampire,” his voice low and steady.

Patrick was slightly taken aback. He crossed his arms. “Prove it,” he said pointedly.

“Told you you wouldn’t believe it,” the man said. “Don’t you remember what happened last night?”

“Yes,” Patrick said, his mind returning to the happenings in the darkened street. “I do.”

The man lifted his top lip, revealing a set of four, sharp fangs, the same as the ones he had the night before. “Do you believe me now?” he asked, and the fangs seemed to disappear into his mouth. 

“How... how did you do that?” Patrick asked, frozen in shock.

“Because I’m a vampire,” he replied. His fangs returned. “Touch them if you want to check if they’re real.”

“No, no thanks,” Patrick said shakily.

Could it be possible that this man really was a vampire? He'd never once believed in the supernatural. Except for his fear of ghosts from age 5 until 7, but that was different.

His entire reality had changed; what he’d once believed in was proved nonexistent and he’d been brought into this entirely new world, which he knew absolutely nothing about.

It made his head hurt. 

But, Patrick had read enough books and watched enough movies to know that the vampire across from him could easily drink all the blood in his veins without any hesitation. 

“Why haven’t you bitten me?” he asked warily. 

“I’m not going to,” he replied. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

He sounded sincere, if creatures of the night could be sincere.

“Alright...” Patrick murmured, dubiously. 

He had surprised himself. He’d thought he would have been be a little more disbelieving, but after he’d shown him the frozen proof, it was excruciatingly hard not to believe him. Patrick honestly couldn’t think of a way that it couldn’t be real.

There just was something about this man (vampire?), that made Patrick completely trust his words. 

“I’m Pete, by the way."

“Pete...” Patrick said slowly, testing the name on his lips. He was having trouble reading the vampire, he couldn’t guess his motives; whether they were good or bad. But, he got the feeling Pete wouldn't harm him in any way. He was trustworthy.

Suddenly, Patrick’s thoughts were brought back to his two best friends; Frank and Ryan. They must’ve been taken... wherever this place was, too. “Where are my friends?”

“They’re here,” Pete said. “They're being taken care of at the moment. You can see them both later.”

“Oh, okay,” Patrick said. “But... why are we here? What could you possibly need us for?”

Pete smiled sweetly, but it didn't seem genuine. “You’ll find out soon enough, Patrick. Just not now.”

“Alright...” Patrick said quietly. He wanted to know, painfully so, but he could tell the vampire was not going to reveal anything. “Where are we?” 

“The castle on top of the hill, just outside of the town,” Pete replied.

That was kind of... appropriate.

Patrick had always been scared of the castle as a child. In fact, he couldn’t go anywhere near the hill it rested on in fear of being murdered by the supposed ghosts that lived there. One night, when he was fifteen he’d been out on a walk in the forest surrounding the castle with Frank and their friend Joe. The two had dared Patrick to go up to the doors of the castle and knock.

He hadn't done it though; to the disappointment of his friends. 

Joe had been a good friend of his, right through his school years. After they left school, they’d grown apart, with Joe being in so many bands that toured the country all year long, with hardly ever a break. But, last year, Joe had been back in town and Patrick had planned to see him and catch up, and they’d arranged to meet at the local cafe one evening but Joe’d never showed, and the next day the newspaper headline read ‘Local man, Joe Trohman gone missing,’. There had never been any leads on the case and it had been assumed that Joe was dead, or had just left and never looked back.

He was reminded how much he missed his old friend. The two would always play guitar together and he had the best jokes that always made Patrick laugh.   
Wherever Joe was, if he was anywhere, he hoped he was happy. 

What would the paper this morning read?

‘Local musicians Patrick Stump, Ryan Ross and Frank Iero all declared missing after not returning home from open mic night,’ perhaps. Or maybe nobody had noticed they'd dissapeared. 

How would his family be coping? His mother would probably be worried out of her mind. He wished he could phone them up and assure his safety. But, god knows where his phone was, and the vampire beside him surely wouldn't let him do it.

Maybe he could escape, although it was very doubtful he could get past the unknown number of vampires with their god-knows-how many powers. They could probably stop him in an instant, and plus, he was not a very fast runner; sports were definitely not his forte.

He scanned the room, it was bare, apart from the chair that Pete sat on, a lantern and the human sized box Patrick was sat in.  
The windows were blacked out and looked to have been painted over with black paint, letting no light in from the outside.  
He brought his eyes back to the box he was in, it was made of a darkish wood, possibly mahogany and had a red velvet interior. It appeared to have a lid as well, which hung at the side. 

It reminded Patrick of....

“A coffin!” he exclaimed, clumsily trying to get out of it, tripping over the open lid in the process. “You put me in a damn coffin?!”

“Well, there aren't any beds I have access to, so I had to put you in my coffin. That’s where we all sleep, duh. We are vampires.”

Patrick regained his composure and got to his feet, brushing himself off.

“You should’ve just put me on a chair or something. God knows what’s been in there.”

“Me? If you’re worried you’re going to catch some kind of vampire disease, don’t worry, I’m not infected,” Pete replied, getting to his feet. "That I know of."

“Thanks for the reassurance,” Patrick replied sarcastically, walking over to him. 

“You know, being a vampire, I’d’ve thought you’d’ve been taller.”

“Watch your mouth. You’re shorter than me,” Pete replied, a smirk crossing his face.

Patrick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“C’mon we need to go, I hear your friend Ryan is in the kitchen, and I have an important meeting,” Pete said, motioning to the door.

Patrick nodded and followed the vampire out the room.

It was narrow and extremely dark, and as they walked, he kept tripping over his feet, but every time, Pete steadied him.

They reached a spiralling staircase, and began to ascend it. It was lit with lanterns on the walls at close intervals, which was good, as it meant Patrick wouldn’t trip up the stairs and die. “So,” he began after around ten steps. “How many vampires live here?”

“A lot,” Pete said. “I have no idea about the exact number, I don’t really keep track. Maybe around 100.”

“Wow, that’s, uh, a lot,” Patrick said nervously. Pete wasn't hostile, and hadn't bitten him yet, but there was no saying what the many others would want to do to him. "What if one of them bite me?” 

“I'l never let them hurt you,” Pete replied, smirking. “I promise."

“Surely you want to bite me.” 

“I'm not going to." 

“Okay." Patrick again, instantly believed him. It was strange, why was he being so trusting? Was it Pete's vampiric charm? Or something else entirely?

They reached the top of the staircase and Pete led him through several more passages and corridors and up countless more stairwells. Patrick's head was spinning from all the sharp turns.

“We've arrived,” Pete said, as he stopped abruptly in front of a smallish wooden door. “Your friend’s in there waiting for you. I need to go, and quickly or I’ll be late, and our leader isn't happy when people are late. I’ll be back when it’s done. Don’t leave that room without me, or you could get hurt, and I do not want that to happen.”

“Um, okay,” Patrick said gripping his fingers around the door handle. 

“So long,” Pete said, smirking slightly, and then he sped off. Literally. Super speed, remember?

Patrick shook his head slightly. He could not understand Pete at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i should clear some stuff up: there IS a reason patrick appears to believe everything Pete says, and it WILL be explained later!
> 
> Also pleaseeee let me know if i've made any inconsistencies or mistakes, and i'll fix them!!! 
> 
> If you want to comment with any ideas, questions etc, i'd love if you did! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Also i have a question for you... comment who you think the leader of the vamps is !!! 
> 
> Thanks again, and i'll try to get chapter 4 up asap.
> 
> xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate if you comment/kudos etc - getting that email brightens my day 100%
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! Chapter 2 will be up soon! 
> 
> Xoxoxo


End file.
